Magic Matched
by Ababay18
Summary: Jemm Zabini is an oddity in the Zabini family. She is the first female born into the Zabini family in centuries. With being a female born Zabini comes with problems. The Zabini's have magical matches that compliment their magic.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything that you recognize, JKR does. I do claim what you do not recognize.

Also, this is just something that has been buzzing around in my head for awhile. It does not follow any books at all. If characters seem OOC then they probably are!  Enjoy!!

Green eyes looked up and down the station. With each pass they locked onto something different. A short, plump woman with a stocking falling down and two children running around caused the green eyes to sparkle with amusement. The eyes kept making their sweep hoping to catch a glimpse of the arriving train.

As time went on the eyes seemed to look anxious. A tan hand came up hoping to rub the anxiety out of the eyes. The hand was attached to a lean body made up of muscles. The frame of the body was tall topped with messy, but stylish, black hair that complimented the green eyes.

The owner of the eyes kept getting appreciative glances from the passing females. A smirk appeared on the owner's face. Glancing down the eyes sought out the fashionable clothing that covered the tall frame. While the eyes were praising the look of the body they did not see the train arriving and people coming off and looking for loved ones.

A girl that stood no taller than five foot three stepped off the train sweeping her black, silky curls from her eyes. As she looked around for her brother she adjusted her bag higher on her shoulder.

'He better not have forgotten me.' The girl thought as she got her trunk and started walking down the platform.

Meanwhile the green eyes were admiring how perfect the shoes on the body's feet looked. As they were making sure that no speck of dirt dared to stick to the shoes a shadow fell across them. The eyes saw cute little toes, painted with a bright pink color, that were contained by black flip-flops. Following the flip-flops, dark jeans showed of trim legs that lead to a dark blue shirt. From the shirt the green eyes looked up and stared into green eyes that looked exactly the same.

"Ewww! Blaise!" The girl exclaimed slapping the now startled green-eyed boy.

"Jem? Oh! Sorry!" Blaise said rubbing the back of his head where the girl slapped him.

"Were you checking me out? Better not have been! That's so gross Blaise. Please tell me you weren't! Please."

"I wasn't. I swear! I was making sure there wasn't any dirt on my new shoes. Gross Jem! Can't believe you would think that!" Blaise Shivered.

"Anyways, lets get away from that topic."

"Lets." Blaise agreed as he bent down to pick up her trunk. "Geez Jem what do you have in here? Bricks?"

"Nope, you know how I pack. Always taking way too much and buying more." She smiled.

"Mum's going to throw a fit if she has to resize your closet again. When she does can I watch?"

"She won't have to resize it. At least I don't think that she will."

"Oh man. Well, lets go. Mum and dad are waiting."

Blaise led them out of the station and to the parking lot where he walked to a dark car. He nodded to the driver and then got into the backseat. Jem walked up to the driver and smiled.

"Max! How are you?"

"Oh good Miss Jemma. How was school?"

"Good. I miss my friends already though."

"Well, I am sure that your brother and his friends will try to fill that hole. Speaking of friends where is Miss Audrey? Isn't she staying at the Manor this summer?"

"Yes, but first her parents wanted her to come home. And I needed a break from how fantastic and cute my brother is." Jem said as she giggled.

"I see. Well, lets get you two home." Max said as Jem got into the car and shut the door after her.

___________________________________________________________

The car had been driving for about an hour. Bother passengers in the back had fallen asleep and missed the majority of the drive.

The large iron gate with the Zabini crest opened as the car slowly approached. Driving slowly up the winding drive the first glimpses of the Manor were seen.

Max looked in his mirror and saw that his passengers were both asleep.

"Master Blaise. Miss Jemma. We are home." He said to the siblings.

Jemma opened her eyes and as soon as she saw the Manor coming closer she squealed in excitement. Unfortunately for Blaise he was still asleep with his ear near Jemma.

"Bloody Hell Jem! That was my ear!"

"Opps! Sorry B, but we are home!!"

Blaise turned to the window and looked out. The car followed the drive to the right as it circled a large garden in the middle. Passing the garden Blaise could see the bricks that made up the face of Zabini Manor. Blaise glanced over at Jemma and saw her eyes shining brightly with excitement. Turning back to the window he could make out the wooden front doors that were opening. The car came to a stop just as two people walked out the doors.

Victor and Adria Zabini stood just off the steps that led to the manor. Both of their eyes following the car up the drive. Adria bounced on the balls of her feet and looked up to her husband.

"Not too much longer now Adria."

"I know. I just can't wait to see my baby! She's been gone so long!"

Her husband laughed and looked out at the car as a door was thrown open before Max had taken off his seat belt.

"Papa! Mama!" Jem exclaimed as she ran out of the car towards her parents.

"Oh Jemma! I've missed you!" Adria cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Blaise took his time walking from the car. He had already said his emotional, at least on his mother's part, hellos two weeks ago when he had arrived from school for the summer holidays. He walked up to his father and shook his hand and then waited for his mother to release his sister.

Jemma let go of her mother and went over to her father. "Papa, I've missed you." She said as she hugged him.

"And I've missed you Jem." He said as he placed a kiss on her head.

After the family had all hugged each other they stepped inside. Max followed with Jemma's things. Once inside Adria finally noticed all of Jemma's various bags.

"Jemma Gianetta Zabini! What is in all of your bags?" Adria asked.

"Books?" Blaise snickered at Jemma's question and guilty look.

Adria turned her eyes to her son who quickly looked away. She turned back to her daughter and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'I don't believe you and I want an explanation.'

"Mama! You can't expect me to not buy anything while at school. It's torture not to get anything when we are allowed out."

"I can expect you to buy necessities and not to go to extremes with your purchases. Obviously I should not hold that expectation."

"But Mama! Shopping in Paris is addicting! We must go together then you will see that my purchases were warranted."

"Jemma you muse be careful I do not want to have to resize you closet for the fourth time." With that Adria walked up the stairs. "Oh and both of you be ready for dinner at 7 please." She called over her shoulder.

Blaise turned and looked at his sister with a smirk on his face. "Told you so! I knew she would have to resize your closet!"

"Shut up! I am going to my room." Jemma stomped up the stairs and took a hallway to her right that led to her and Blaise's wing.

Blaise looked around and noticed that his father had seemed to have slipped away as had Max. He shrugged his shoulders and started towards the stairs. One step from where he was standing he ran into Jemma's trunk. Scowling and hopping on one foot he bent over and grabbed the handle of the trunk.

"Oh don't worry no help needed here. I'll just drag this obscenely heavy trunk up this big staircase and then down a REALLY long hallway all by myself." He said as he started up the stairs.

___________________________________________________________

Jemma was sitting on her large bed surrounded by at least a dozen pillows reading Witch Weekly when she heard grunting and something scraping on the floor outside her door.

"Jemma! Open the door!"

She marked her place in the magazine and got off her bed. Opening her door she started laughing at what was on the other side. Blaise was bent over at his waist, hands on his knees, sweat on his forehead, gasping for breath. He looked up at her when he heard laughing.

"What is so funny?" He asked.

"You carried my trunk all the way up here?"

"Yes."

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"Without help?"

"Yes. Get to your point Jem I need some water."

"First of all are you not a Quidditch player and therefore supposed to be in shape? Second are you not 17 and able to do magic? Hello! It is called a weightless spell."

"Awe man! I should have known that! And for you information I do play Quidditch and I am in shape. It's just that I haven't played since school ended so there!"

" Blaise, school ended two weeks ago. You cannot possibly tell me that you are out of shape already!"

"I'm used to playing everyday." He tried to explain. All he got in reply was Jemma's laughing and the shutting of her door.

He turned to leave to his room muttering something about promising himself that he would start running in the morning.

___________________________________________________________

Silverware clinked on plates as the Zabini family had dinner. Conversations never really took place during dinner because each member would rather eat their meal warm then chat idly about the weather. Only after the dessert is cleared from the table does the family start talking.

"So, Jem what do you have planned for the summer?" Victor asked.

"Well, Audrey is coming in a couple days and staying the summer. While she is here I have no clue what we will be doing."

"So, Audrey is coming then?" Blaise asked.

"Of course she is. You know she does every summer and every time you steal her away from me. Don't try it this summer Blaise please. I won't have anyone if you two go off together like you always do." Jemma said with pleading eyes.

"Jem, you know I can't help it. There is nothing I can do." Blaise's green eyes softened as he looked at his sister.

"I know. I am just going to go to bed. Goodnight. Love you all." Jemma said as she got up and left her family looking sadly at her back.

"Victor we have to do something for her. Can't we just give a little help? I cannot stand to see her like this all summer." Adria pleaded with her husband.

"Yes father can't we? I try not to spend too much time with Audrey but I cannot help it. I have to be near her."

"I know Blaise, believe me I know." Victor said as he glanced at his wife. "You both also know that we cannot do anything to help. She has to find him on her own. Being the first female Zabini in centuries has its problems."

"But father I found my match the instant I saw Audrey when Jem brought her here after their first year at school."

"Yes, and Victor you knew I was your match immediately too." Adria added.

"True as that is. It is not the same for Jemma and I feel completely at fault when she looks and feels like she does tonight." Victor said as he rubbed his eyes.

"It is not your fault Victor. We knew when she was born that someone strong would be needed for her." Adria comforted her husband.

"Father I have taken on the job of searching at Hogwarts for Jem's match and think that there are a few options and that she needs to go there next year." Blaise said.

"I agree with that. Hogwarts would be a better place for her." Victor said. He got up from the table. "I am going to talk to her and try to make her feel better."

___________________________________________________________

After she left the dining room Jemma went to her room and changed into shorts and one of Blaise's Slytherin t-shirts. Sitting in front of her fireplace she just started into the flames. She wasn't paying attention and did not know that her father had come into her room and sat in a chair near the fireplace.

"Jem. Sweetie, tell me what is wrong."

"Papa will I ever find him? Like Blaise and Audrey have each other? Please say yes, I do not think that I can watch Blaise and Audrey any longer."

"Oh sweetie you will find him. I promise. And if not I will go to the end of the world to find him for you."

"Thank you. I just want the security in knowing who he is rather than to continue to wonder who he is."

"You will find him soon. You know that because you are a female it takes a stronger match. So far no one has been able to compliment you magic. Just like Veelas who have to find their mates we have to find out matches."

"I know papa. Just like Soul Mates right?"

"Yes Jem. So you will find yours."

"I know."

"Feel better bug?"

"Yes, papa. I know I will find him. I just have to look harder."

"That you do. Also your brother has taken it upon himself to look for him at Hogwarts. He said that there are some possibilities there. He also thinks that you should go to Hogwarts and search there next year. How does that sound?"

"Oh papa! Yes, please! I want to go to Hogwarts. Can Audrey go too? You know her parents will allow it."

Laughing at his daughter Victor agreed. "I am sure your brother would like that. I also think he wants you close to him so he can watch you rather than you be at Beauxbatons."

"Thank you papa!" Jemma got up and hugged her father tightly. "I must go and thank Blaise for his wonderful idea." She ran out of her room and down the hall to Blaise's room.

Victor was at the door when he heard his son yelling at Jemma for hugging him and for waking him up. Victor shook his head as he walked down the stairs and laughed as he children started arguing over cooties.

AN: This is the first time that I am trying a chaptered story. I am not sure how often I will be updating but please stick with me! I am moving to another state in a couple months and I still need to find a job and a place to live.

Hope you all enjoy!

A


End file.
